The Society of White Haired Bishies
by reenas-as
Summary: Did you know that the world of anime has clubs and organizations just for Bishies? Well, if it did, this is what might happen... YYH, Inuyasha, .Hack, YGO, CCS


The Society of White Haired Bishies

          It was time for the annual meeting of white haired bishies.  This year Yoko Kurama was presiding. 

          He was also running a little late.

          "Move!" he commanded, nearly knocking a small green demon over.  It hadn't moved fast enough, he rationalized as he hurried past.

          He performed a flawless flip over another group of demons.  Couldn't they see that he was in a hurry?

          Evidently not.

          He darted around a large demon and jumped through the portal just as it was closing.  It wasn't easy to travel between animes after all.  By the time he arrived at the meeting house he was almost panting.

          "Sorry I'm late.  The LRHB ran long." He offered as he slid into his seat.  He held the singular distinction of belonging to both the Society and The League of Redheaded Bishies.

          Bakura offered him a smile, "That's alright, remember the year Sessy got caught in a fight and was two hours late?"  Yoko chuckled as Sesshoumaru scowled.

          "That wasn't my fault." He snapped.

          Bakura just smiled innocently.

          "And who's fault was it?" Inuyasha smirked, "the poor, innocent, old woman you claimed was 'attacking' you?"

          "She had an umbrella!" Sesshoumaru protested.

          Inuyasha laughed and the conversation, if it could be called that, would likely have deteriorated to the level of fist fighting (or worse) if a new voice had not interposed.

          "Shall we convene?" Yue asked calmly, raising a brow at the scowling dog demons.

          Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru turned away from each other, crossing their arms angrily.

          Yoko watched in amusement as did Yami Bakura.

          "Yes, lets." Yoko lifted a small ball and brought it down on the table, "This meeting of the Society of White Haired Bishies is now called to order." He looked to Yue, "Last years presiding member will now read the minutes from our last meeting."

          Yue stood and cleared his throat, "Meeting began Four thirty pm.  Inu and Sessy fought over who would claim the title of… greatest fool," he looked accusingly at Yami Bakura, who was smirking. Sighing he continued, "Yoko knocked them both across the room.  Nothing else of interest." He read.  That was it, no roll call, nothing about what had actually been discussed.  Nothing.

          "Who took those?" muttered Inuyasha.

          "I did fool." Yami Bakura said imperiously.

          "They were stupid." Inuyasha maintained. 

          The thief scowled at him.

          "And incomplete." Yue stated calmly.  "I move that Bakura keep the minutes this year."

          Yoko tilted his head, gold eyes on the quiet teen, considering, "I concur.  Motion seconded.  All in favor?"

          Everyone raised their hand, except Bakura.

          "Um… alright." He acquiesced. 

          Yami Bakura grinned evilly. "Good luck." He said just loud enough that his Hikari could hear him.  Bakura shifted uneasily.

          "Motion carried." Yoko said firmly.  "Here." He handed Bakura a pen and the notebook.  "First order of business… roll call. Bakura?"

          Bakura flipped the notebook open to the first page.  He ran his finger down the page, scanning it for the membership list.

          "Bakura, well, yes, I'm here," he checked off his own name, "Inuyasha."

          The dog demon nodded.

          "Here," Bakura muttered, marking that name off as well.  "Protoman?" he looked up.

          "He never comes." Sesshoumaru stated bluntly.

          "Wish you wouldn't." Inuyasha mumbled, Sessy glared at him.

          "Ahem," Bakura cleared his throat, "Right, not here.  Moving on."  He moved to the next name, "Sesshoumaru," Sessy grunted, still glaring at his half brother, "Here. Yami Bakura." Yami Bakura rolled his eyes.

          "Well, obviously."

          "Yoko Kurama," Bakura quickly continued.

          "Here." Yoko's gold eyes shimmered with amusement as he watched the tension around the table.

          "Yue." 

          "Present." Yue nodded solemnly.

          Bakura marked off the last name and turned to a new page, prepared to take notes.  "All members accounted for." He informed Yoko, as per protocol.

          "Good. Now any-"

          A scuffling sound was heard outside interrupting the meeting.

          "You can't go in there!" they heard someone yell.  It was one of their rented guards.

          "No, not again." Inuyasha moaned.  "Every year…"

          "Bakura boy! Yoko boy!  Anyone there?" A familiar voice sing-songed. It sounded dangerously close.

          Bakura's eyes widened, "he's here!"

          "Brace the door!" Yoko ordered.

          They ran to the door, leaning against it, pushing against it, sitting at it's base, anything they thought might hold it closed.

          Something rammed into the door, jolting them all.

          Yue bolted the lock.

          "Keep it steady!" Yoko called.

          "Come now Yoko boy, you don't think that can stop me, do you?"

          Yoko whispered a silent prayer, begging whatever ruled the universe to send the insane man away.

          "Don't you want to let Pegasusy come to the meeting?" the voice called.

          "That's it, no more cartoons for that man." Yami Bakura ground out, pushing on the door with all his might.

          "Bakura, make him go away." Inuyasha hissed.

          "But it's Sesshoumaru's turn!" the British teen protested.

          "Just _do it_!" They all hissed.

          Bakura sighed, "Oh, alright.  Move." They all stood out of the way – far away.  Like, across the room away.  Bakura cautiously unbolted the door and opened it a crack.

          "Pegasus, we – we'd like you to l-leave now." He stammered.

          "But Bakura boy," Pegasus pleaded.

          "No," he shook his head firmly, "You aren't a member.  You'll have to petition to join."

          At that Pegasus perked up.  "I do, I do! I petition to join."

          "Oh, uh, no no!" Bakura added hastily, he could sense the others glaring at him.  "You, you can't petition us, here.  You have to, uh," he racked his brain, then something came to him, "You have to send your petition to the central Bishie board in… Katmandu!"

          "But how do I-"

          "Gotta go now, hurry and send that, deadline's fast approaching, bye now!" Bakura interrupted in a rush.  Then he slammed the door and bolted it.

          For a few tense moments they all listened to see if it had worked.  Gradually the noise faded away, Pegasus was gone.          

          They let out a collective sigh of relief.  

          "New Business?" Yoko continued, once they had returned to their seats.

          "I don't think it's fair that Kurama gets to belong to two societies." Inuyasha said sourly.

          "One is a league." Yoko pointed out.  Inuyasha scowled.

          "You're just bitter because the Black Haired Bishie Boys wouldn't allow you to join." Sessy countered.

          "That's old business anyway." Bakura pointed out, "We have this argument every year."

          "The ruling stands, Yoko stays." Yue added.

          Yoko nodded, "New business?" he asked again.

          "I propose adding a new member." Yue spoke up, "I nominate Tsukasa of .Hack//Sign for membership."

          Eyes widened at the motion.  They couldn't remember the last time a member had been added.

          Yoko nodded, "Motion has been brought to the floor.  Petition for Tsukasa to join the Society.  Does anyone second?"

          "I second." Yami Bakura's raspy voice surprised everyone.  He wasn't generally so agreeable.  The truth was, he wanted someone else to make fun of.

          Yoko shrugged, "Motion has been seconded.  All in favor."

          A chorus of 'ayes' was heard, though two sounded a little forced.

          Yoko banged the ball against the table top, "Motion carried.  Member added."

          Bakura turned back to the membership listed and added the name 'Tsukasa' to the list.  When he finished a flash of light was seen and Tsukasa now sat at the end of the table.  He looked around in confusion.

          "Where am I?" he asked.

          "You are at the annual meeting of the Society of White Haired Bishies.  It's a multi-anime crossover organization." Yue explained.

          "Why am I here?" Tsukasa asked uncertainly.

          A random fangirl stuck her head in, drooling "Because you're so cute!"

          Tsukasa backed away, his eyes widening in fear.

          Yami Bakura laughed, which drew the fangirl's attention to him, "And you too!" she gushed, rushing over to hug him.  Her arms clasped around his neck and he struggled to free himself, his face turning bright red.

          "Can't – breath" he managed.

          Tsukasa watched in wonder, "Um… shouldn't we help him?" the others just watched with amusement.  "Guess not." He said to himself.

          Finally Yami Bakura managed to disentangle himself from the rabid fangirl, he pushed her out of the room and sat again, gasping for air.

          "Why didn't you help me?" he demanded, once he could breath again.

          "You shouldn't laugh at new members." Yoko said calmly, returning to his earlier business, which, at present, was swearing Tsukasa in to the Society.

          "Tsukasa, do you swear to be loyal to this society, to be a bishie in every way, and to run from all rabid fangirls?"

          "Uh," Tsukasa looked to Bakura who nodded, "Yes?" 

          "Good." Yoko closed the guidebook, "I now proclaim you a member of the Society of White Haired Bishies. Congratulations."  He offered Tsukasa his hand.

          "Next order of business." He paused as a light tapping sounded on the door.

          "What now?" he muttered, angrily.  He motioned for Yue to answer it.

          Yue stood and went to the door.  He opened it, revealing a short, hunched, white haired old man.

          "Sir?" he asked respectfully.

          "Ish thish the meeeeeting?" he asked in confusion, his words distorted by his toothless gums, "I heard , something 'bout a meeeeting.  The white haired something or other, can't remember what exactly." He scratched his head uncertainly.

          "The White Haired Bishie meeting?" Yue inquired politely .

          "Yeah, that sound kinda familiar." The old man nodded, clearly excited.  "So, ish thish the right place?"

          Yue nodded, "yes sir, but, I'm afraid you were misinformed.  This meeting is for _young_ men.  You see, that's what a bishie is.  A handsome young man."

          "So I can't come?" the old man asked sadly.

          "I'm afraid not sir.  I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing."

          The old man nodded and turned away so Yue shut the door.  As he returned to his seat they could hear the old man.

          "Dern newshpaper, dern meeting, dern prejudice! Only _young_ men.  Why, if I weren't so dern tired I'd a shown them whippersnappers what a real man is! I'd a – oh, ow… dern rheumatism." He muttered.

          Yoko raised a brow.  "Next order of business."

          "I have a proposition." Yami Bakura grinned wickedly, "why don't we abandoned these fools and track down the legendary treasure of Baritsi." He addressed Yoko.

          Bakura shook his head, "You know you can't leave this room without me." He reminded his yami.  "You don't have your own body."

          Yami Bakura cursed under his breath.  He had been granted special privileges for the sole purpose of these meetings, sometimes he forgot.

          "Don't feel so bad." Yoko said calmly, "I couldn't have gone anyway, Koenma would have my head."

          Yami Bakura grunted, he didn't need the kitsune to 'help' him.

          Bakura cleared his throat, "I have one last order of business." He said uneasily.  It had to be brought up, though he feared the resulting scuffle, "We must elect a representative for the central Bishie conference."

          "I'll go!" Inuyahsa and Sesshoumaru said at the same time, then they turned to glare at one another,

          "It's my turn!" Inu said stubbornly.

          "You always say that, I'm going." Sessy insisted.

          "I would die before I allowed _you_ to represent us!"

          "That can be arranged."

          "Why you-" Inuyasha lunged at the other dog demon slashing with his claws.

          Sessy retaliated and soon they were hidden from view by a cloud of dust.

          "Where did the cloud come from?" Bakura asked.  There was no dust in the room.

          The others shrugged.

          "Ow, YOU BIT MY EAR!"  They weren't sure who had spoken.

          "Well, you ripped my robe!" The other responded.

          "You and your stupid clothes!"

          Tsukasa backed away uncertainly, glancing at Yue and Bakura.

          "Half brothers." Bakura supplied, "They never can get along."

          "Happens every year." Yami Bakura smirked.  "Imbeciles."

          Yue sighed, "I suppose this means that I'm going again this year." He said wearily.

          "Is that a motion?" Yoko asked, raising one brow.  "All in favor?"

          "Aye." Came the voices of all those not um… busy.

          "Two abstaining, five in favor, motion carried." Yoko banged the ball one last time.  "Meeting adjourned."

          "I'm going!"

          "No me!"

          "Um, guys…" Bakura tried to get their attention, to tell them that the argument was moot now, but they couldn't hear him.  He shook his head, "Oh, never mind."

          "This was… interesting." Tsukasa didn't sound very happy.

          "As much as I'd love to stay and watch," Yoko grinned, "I'm afraid I must be going," he stood, walking around the table to place a hand on Tsukasa's shoulder, "Come on, I'll show you the way."

          Tsukasa stood, still watching the scuffle with wide eyes.

          "Grrrr, I shall defeat you!"

          "In your dreams!"

          "I shall prevail!"

          "OUCH!!!" NO BITING!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Hey! This is the first fic I've posted to fanfiction.  Do you like it?  If you do, visit my site www.exclamationanimetion.com it's a work in progress so be nice.  And if the buttons won't work, or you can't see the navigation, I'm trying to fix it.  It should be all better by 02/14/04.  Oh, and FYI  reenas_as and reenas-as are both me.  For some reason FF.net won't allow the _ (underscore) in my pen name, but it will in my reviews (*shrug*) whatever.


End file.
